Dark Hearts
by XanderBludKain92
Summary: Allen and Max, two brothers who are a part of the Disgaea Universe, now must face a great enemy that threatens the safety of the many worlds. It's like Kingdom hearts in the sense that there will be universal travel. Some language. Sorry for crappy summary. Please Review.


**This idea has a Kingdom hearts feel to it, in the case that instead of Disney worlds and Universes there will be multiple worlds of Anime. Naturally this would include some places like Bleach, Naruto, Persona (any game or show it depends) and even more…..I hold no claims over Disgaea or the Francise or any of it's affiliates. I simply wrote this for fun. Please review and lend any ideas.**

…..

"Hey! Wake up already, you're going to be late!" My mother yelled waking me up. Lazily I get up and get ready for school. Heading downstairs to leave I hear my mother say, "I swear that boy." she huffs. I can hear my father sigh, "Just leave him be, you need to give him more freedom."

To which she replies, "He 'needs' more discipline." I close the door and head out. My phone vibrates, I received a text.

_'We are meeting at the usual place we all need to talk. Bring your brother.'_

_- Unknown. _

I already knew who it was. Getting in my car I head out to school. My little brother was already there and he didn't look happy, "You made mom yell again." he says. "Whatever, I don't really care." I say yawning.

I smile and mess up his hair. "Gah, Allen! Don't, you're messing up my hair!" he yells.

I laugh, "Oh calm down Max. A little bed head is a chick magnet." He tries fixing his hair, "If that's so, why don't you have a girlfriend?" he asks.

"Eh, they are just being coy, give it time."

He only sighs, "I'm gonna be late, are you taking me home today?"

"Yeah we just gotta stop somewhere for awhile." I say. The name is Allen Larson, I'm seventeen and my little brother is fourteen. As for friends I do have a few, but they don't go to this school, in fact they have never went to school. I probably should leave it at that. "Oh, are we meeting up with the gang again?" he asks. I nod, my brother usually came when I met up with the others, and they didn't mind him coming along.

(Latin Class)

"...now who would like to translate the next verse? How about our star, Mr. Larson?" Ms. Grant says in her usually cheerful tone. Sighing I look at the Latin verse and say, "And so he went, giving away not only his heart, but his soul, fear, anger, happiness, and even his love. In doing so the one he once loved was able to live on, with only a memory, a faint memory of the man she once desired." I recite.

Ms. Grant claps her hands and some of the girls in my class were teary eyed, "Very, very beautiful Allen! A+." It was a Latin Love\Tragedy we were reading. Those were the kind of stories I secretly liked.

"Now remember students, our annual school festival is coming up next week so make sure you enter the poetry contest to support our class." she says. That made some of the students grunt and some say 'okay'. I didn't really care, but I went ahead and signed up.

The bell rang, "Oh well have a nice day everyone. Be sure to get started on those poems." Ms. Grant says cheerfully. As I'm the last to leave Ms. Grant calls me over, "Did you enter?" she asks.

"Yeah." I mutter. Letting out a sigh of relief she says, "Oh good, maybe if the students listen to a pro maybe we could get more students." she says.

I scratch the back of my head, "More than likely we'll just get a bunch of girls. You know guys don't really care about poetry. Hell, most of them can't rhyme." I say. She sighs, "I know, I know, but it wouldn't hurt." she says.

I start to leave, "Don't worry, I'll be there to show them how it's done."

(After school)

"How was school little man?" I ask.

Max just shrugs his shoulders, "Okay I guess. I think I failed my History test though." he says.

"That's not good." I mutter. I had already pulled up to the meeting place.

It was at an old deserted house. "Come on." I tell Max. He leaves his backpack and gets out of the car.

"Why do we always meet here?" he asks.

Looking at the house I mutter, "It's the most deserted place around. We have perfect solitude here."

"If you say so. All I'm saying is that anybody driving by might see it as weird that there is a car at a deserted house."

Sighing I mutter, "Whatever, it's not like anyone knows about what goes on here."

Carefully I open the door, "Helllllooooooooooo? Any body home?" I yell.

Max sighs, "You know no one is here."

Wiping some of the dust away from my nose I say, "Okay I'd say it's about time to bring them in."

Nodding, Max mutters, "I guess."

Looking around the living room of the old building we move the coffee table and clear off a giant space. "Alright, did you bring the chalk?" I ask. Reaching into his pockets Max pulls out two pieces of chalk, one white and the other red.

"I knew you were going to forget them this morning so I grabbed them before you woke up." He says.

"I wasn't going to forget them." As a matter of fact I did forget. Grabbing the white chalk I begin drawing a large circle. Max pulls out a piece of paper and starts drawing the symbols inside the circle. He and I then finish by drawing a large four pointed star in the center, making sure it doesn't touch any of the other symbols. "Is that all of it?" I ask. Nodding Max says, "Yeah now we just gotta…..um"

"Do the ancient chant. Come on we've done this several times before." I mutter. Getting angry Max says, "Geez I know that I just had trouble remembering." As the two of us recited the ancient chant, the house began to shake and the wind whipped around us. Finally we began the final verse, "Bring unto us the harbingers of Destruction and Chaos as per the agreement of thyne covenant. Come forth ancient Lords!"

Suddenly the giant circle began to glow. The symbols floated out of the circle and spun around in the air.

"NOW!"

Instantly Max and I slammed our hands into the circle, resulting in a blinding flash. All stopped, the wind finally settled down and the house stopped shaking. As the light finally died down we are greeted by four very familiar figures standing in the circle.

"What the hell took you so damn long huh?!" the blue haired one yelled.

"Laharl…for once could you be patient?" The yellowed haired girl sighs.

"Shut up!"

"Lady Rozalin…it is simply a waste to educate such a child." The black haired young man rubs his temples.

"If you say so." Rozalin mutters.

"Don't call me a child!" Laharl yells.

"Ah but look at you, you possess the body of an ignorant child." The white haired youth laughs.

"How was that necessary to call me ignorant, Mao?!"

"Uuh were we interrupting something, Lord Valvatorez?" I ask curiously. The black haired Prinny instructor sighed. "No, no, no that's just the child for you…"

"HEY!"

"Anyway, are you both ready?" Rozalin asks. I turn to Max who nods.

"Yup." I nod.

"Alright…everybody is waiting then…let's go." Valvatorez says. Max and I step into the magic circle and soon we are flung into a violent tornado of black and red. Thanks to the magic circle we are easily protected. After what seemed to be a few minutes we finally reappear in one of my favorite places…Hell. Haha got you, we actually reappeared in one of the various Netherworld dimensions. I remember this place because Lord Mao rules here, Evil Academy. The antithesis of school where all is backwards when it comes to being a good student.

"Everyone is waiting in the principals office, let's go." Rozalin says walking toward a nearby door marked with a purple bat. Valvatorez comes to my side, "Have you given any thought to the proposal?"

"I have, and I think I have made my decision….. I don't know about my brother though." I reply looking to Max who was obviously being bothered by Mao who I could hear saying all sorts of things. I assume he is talking about experimenting on Max's body to make him like some sort of android or such nonsense.

"I see….. I look forward to your answer." He says. We finally reach the principals office where several other figures were sitting.

"Oh it's mister Allen and mister Max!" the Ninja Kyoko Needlework jumps.

"Pleasure to see you two again." the Ronin Asuka Cranekick claps.

"Likewise ladies." I bow in respect.

"Ah such manners. You really should be a badass like us." The little pink haired demon smiles.

"I would truly be unworthy of such kindness Miss Raspberyl." I once again bow.

"Hey Allen, nice seeing you again." Says the red haired youth whom I give a quick fist-pound.

"Same here Adell."

"Can we hurry up with this damn thing? I got snacks waiting for me back at the castle." The red-haired flatty Etna pouts.

The silver haired Fenrich just stood in the back and sighed in irritation. Each of us took our seats and we finally began the meeting.

"Have you reached your decision on what we previously discussed?" Rozalin asks.

I nod, "I have."

"And?" Laharl starts.

"I'll do it….. I'll become a demon." I say.

"Allen! Are you serious?" Max says completely baffled.

I nod, "Dead serious…"

"Awww I was hoping you'd become an angel." Flonne whines.

"About time….more demons means more possible opponents." Lady Prier mutters looking at her crimson nails. (I really hope I never have to fight her.)

"I just ask that you give me a week first. I have some things that need to be taken care of." I point out.

"Granted. However I think you should go ahead and meet your servants." Rozalin says.

"I get servants?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah…anyway I think you should go ahead and meet them. They should be with Pleiner near the Dark Assembly room." Rozalin says with a blush.

"What's wrong?" Adell asks.

"I'm not sure he will be too happy about the selection."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Not a lot of demons like serving humans…..so it was pretty hard finding these three." Rozalin mutters.

"Ah understandable." I mutter.

Max face-palms, "My brother has servants? He can't even take care of a cat. How is he gonna take care of three servants?" I quickly give him a playful smack to the back of the head.

"Come with me…." Valvatorez stands up and leads Max and me out of the room with Fenrich following after.

"My lord…..who exactly are these three?" Fenrich asks.

"Surprisingly they are the only ones who really wanted to be the servants of a human. I remember them placing a post about wanting to learn what the human world is like so I thought it wise to contact them. Although I was quite surprised when I met them." Valvatorez rubs his chin.

"How so?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see….oh here, take these…" he suddenly hands me a couple of tissues.

"What are these for?" I ask completely dumbfounded at the strange gift.

"You'll need them…believe me." He mutters nervously.

"Ooookaaaayy…." I suddenly felt very nervous.

We finally reach the entrance to the Dark Assembly where I notice the silent blue haired girl with her stuffed rabbit.

"Hey Pleiner." I wave. She gives a silent nod. (That's funny, I don't think I have ever heard her talk.) I look around and all I see are bunch of other demons either talking to each other or stopping by the shops.

"Where exactly are these uh…..servants?" I ask curiously. Pleiner just points at me, which I think she meant for me to turn around. I do so and suddenly my face is jammed into something….soft?

"Heeeeelllllooooooo Master…."

I finally get away and I found myself staring at three figures….and I mean female figures. The one that clearly shoved my face in her breasts is a black haired succubus wearing one of the most revealing outfits I've ever seen. Her bat-like wings are a combination of black and red and her black tail has what looks like a heart at the end. The blonde haired girl to her right is wearing a long black and red dress with what appear to be extremely large handcuffs with a broken chain on each hand. Her eyes are closed, I wonder why? Damn, she is almost as busty as the succubus! Finally there is another girl…..she looks as flat as Etna. She has short silver hair and instead of wearing a shirt or bra, she is wearing a rather large belt around her chest that actually covers quite a bit.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the hell?!" I manage to say as the napkins were clearly not enough to hold back the blood gushing out of my nose.

"Are you Allen?" the blond girl asks.

"You got the memo that you would be getting servants, right?" the silver haired girl says.

"Oh hoooh, you must be the master… I'd just hate to lose a sexy catch like you hmhmhmhm." The succubus suddenly appears behind me and loops her arms around my neck. She starts breathing in my ear sending chills down my body making even more blood blast out.

"I suggest you let him go before he dies of blood loss." Valvatorez sighs. The succubus finally let go of me. My heart is racing faster than a car going mach speed. This has to be a joke…..

"Are you seriously telling me that these are my servants?" I gasp at Valvatorez who simply shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but these were the only ones who wanted their master to be human." He points out.

"Might I ask why?" I say trying to calm down.

The succubus stretches, puffing out her rather large chest. "We just want to know more about human lifestyle."

"We've always been curious about how humans go through life." The blonde girl says.

"So, since we all had the same curiosity, we decided to join up and post the request together." The silver haired girl says with her arms crossed.

"This is just….crazy." I manage to mutter. Max was completely baffled, "Wow….."

Valvatorez clears his throat, "Well ladies, introduce yourselves."

The blonde gives a curtsy, "Hello my name is Serah. I am an accomplished healer."

The silver haired girl bows, "My name is Claire. I'll work with any weapon, just give me the orders."

The succubus leans down giving me clear view of her chest instantly inducing bloody nose. "Name is Lovinia, I'll gladly do whatever you tell me Master hmhmhmhmm."

Valvatorez looks toward the giant clock on the main school building, "It's getting to be that time Allen, perhaps you should be prepared to head back to the human world?"

Looking at my watch I notice the time, "Yeah you're right. Well what are you three gonna do?" I ask the three servants.

"They will be going with you." Valvatorez had answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no can do! How the hell will I explain them to my parents?" I gasp. There is no freaking way I can have three demons in my house; especially since one is more than half naked.

"You'll think of something, come now do you want to be a demon or not?" Valvatorez asks.

"Y-yes." I mutter.

"Then think of a very good lie. Or else I could make you start as a Prinny and I'm sure you couldn't handle my training regime."

"My lord, I doubt he could even handle the Prinny's training regime." Fenrich finally speaks up.

"Wow, thanks for the confidence boost." I mutter. I rub the back of my head, "How the hell am I gonna explain this?"

….

"Please don't cause such a scene when we get to my house." I mutter. I was back in the human world, Max is sitting shotgun and the girls are in the back. I thought it would be a bad idea if I left him in the back with those three.

"So this is the human world….." Serah says looking out the window.

"Amazing." Claire mutters.

"Hey question. How can you see Serah, why are your eyes closed?" I ask out of curiosity.

I see Serah in the rearview mirror, "Oh I can see through my eyelids…..it's quite a helpful trick because it is the best way to avoid becoming blind. In fact thanks to this trick the healers developed not one of us has ever lost our sight. We can even stare directly at the sun without having any harsh side-effects."

"That's….actually pretty cool." I muse. That would be very handy.

"Does that mean you can see in the dark?" Max asks.

"As clearly as I can see in the day." She proudly answers.

"How long till we get to your crib anyway?" Lovinia asks leaning her head back.

"A couple of minutes…..anyway…." I start, looking in my rearview at the three. "Why didn't you bring any change of clothes?"

"Something wrong with what we are wearing?" Serah asks.

I felt warmth rise to my cheeks, "Not really, it's just….your kind of outfits would freak out my parents."

"Why should you care? You're gonna become a demon, remember?" Claire says putting her hands behind her head and leaning back.

"Well I need to keep a low profile before that happens…..just for this week." I mutter. Max is staring at me with worried eyes.

"Does that mean you are gonna leave?"

I sigh, not looking at my brother, "Listen, this is why I wanted you to come with me. Besides it's not like I'm leaving forever. Think of it as a super long vacation. Besides…"

Lovinia, Serah, and Claire's face became serious.

"Right now the various worlds will need our help soon. I have to make sure that our world will be safe…."

There are many worlds and universes, almost an infinite amount. However something has been upsetting these worlds. A great darkness has been on the rise and several of these worlds are suffering because of it. I haven't encountered this darkness, but I'm worried that it may be close….. I just hope I can last this week without having to deal with it.

…..

"Aren't you gonna open the door?"

"I forgot my house key… Dammit I was hoping we could sneak in and make sure they wouldn't see you." Answering Lovinia I sigh. Begrudgingly I knock on the front door. After a couple of seconds my dad answers the door. "There you are…uum who are they?" he asks curiously eyeing the three…demons behind me.

"Uh…these are my ummm….servants." I mutter.

He sighs, "Well I guess it's about that time huh….." Yeah my dad knows about the demons and such.

"Yeah….where's mom?"

He looks behind his shoulder, "She is watching T.V….just hide them in your room till…." He starts to whisper.

"Who's at the door?"

Mom suddenly appeared at the door and her jaw drops faster than a rock in water.

"Who the hell are these…..HARLOTS?!"

"Whoa, who the hell you calling a Harlot?" Lovinia growls with Serah and Claire holding her back.

"Eh mom, please don't call my friends that." I laugh nervously.

"Wow he called us his friends." The three sigh.

"Well, why are they dressed in such vulgar outfits, they look like the whores of Babylon." She declares. I forgot my mom is insanely religious.

Serah and Claire suddenly pause and say in unison, "Did she just call us whores?"

"Please that is a little harsh…" I sigh irritably.

"Mom, could you please calm down?" Max sighs.

"Anyway the reason….they dress like that…is…..uuh…cosplayers!"

My mother puts her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

"Y-yeah, they are some of my cosplayer friends. I met them last summer and I haven't seen them in a while so I thought we could hang out for awhile." I'm surprised I came up with such an idea.

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me about them." Dad actually joined in. My mother has a look of pure shock, "You knew about this?"

"Of course…..I'm the one who took him to the….Cosplay…event…." Dad is clearly having a hard time sticking with the lie.

"I don't have time for this madness I have work. Just make sure they are in presentable attire by the time I return or they are out." Mom leaves out the door and brushes past the three demons to her car. As soon as she pulled out of the driveway all three girls give her the L and stick out their tongues.

…..

"So, what's your plan?" Dad asks. Lovinia and Serah were looking around the house while Claire stayed by my side. She is being awfully protective.

I take a sip of my ginger ale and lean on my hand. "Well I want to make it through this week of school. Then I'm going to go through with reincarnating into a demon body."

"I take it that the 'issue' is getting out of hand." He mutters. I always found it surprising how he could take something like that so calmly.

Claire nods, "Yes, a few more of the other worlds are being overrun. So it's only a matter of time before this world comes under attack."

"I see…and what about you Max? Do you want to help?" Dad asks.

My little brother has his head down, "I still don't know…I feel like I would be making mom mad."

"Oh believe me, I already know Mom would be mad about this. That's why I'm gonna drop the ball on her after I become a demon."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Dad asks.

"Why should I care….I'm gonna be a demon. You accepted that so why wouldn't she?...Wait don't answer that." I caught myself on that entire statement.

"Anyway, how should we hide you girls?" I turn to Claire.

"Well, it is clear that your mother is displeased with us being here…perhaps we should hide in your room."

"Eh no….I don't think so. There is no way you'll be able to sleep in my room."

…

(Later that night)

"What did I tell you?"

"We couldn't hide in your room." Claire mutters.

"And….what the hell are you doing?" I mutter. I was sitting on my bed while all three girls were under my covers. I have a very big bed because I am tall and I don't like the feeling of my feet hanging over the edge.

"You never said we couldn't 'sleep' in your bed. Hm hm hm." Lovinia is smiling devilishly at me, causing me to blush in nervousness. This is crazy, why can't they just sleep somewhere else. Another thing, why was Dad okay with this?

"Fine you get the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. I have a busy week coming so I need some sleep." I leave the room so I can get a mat to sleep on. Heading back to my room I'm greeted by a pile of clothes lying on the floor, …those…aren't…mine…

I can only see the girls heads, "What is it?" Lovinia asks.

"You…..sleep…..naked?" I barely manage to mutter.

"Wanna join?" Serah asks. Claire just looks away.

"….I'm sleeping on the couch…." I mutter tiredly.


End file.
